The domestic bliss of the ToeCutter
by BabyPengy
Summary: What if Toecutter from the first Mad Max movie had a loving "old lady" who waited for him at home while he was out marauding? Oh, and why did I call him "Joe"? Watch Mad Max Fury Road :)
1. Chapter 1

Toecutter

What if Toecutter had a softer side that he kept hidden from the bikies?

This story takes place right before the Night Rider got run off the road by Max.

The door to a small shanty house swung open followed by the sounds of loud footsteps. Daisy was sitting at a big wooden table, sewing up holes in an old pair of leather pants. An empty bottle of Southern Comfort rolled at her feet. She looked up from her work to greet her "old man", who was known to his biker gang and the bronze as "the Toecutter".

"So you've come back, eh Joe?" she wasn't smiling. She had the air of someone who had been waiting for too long. She pointed to a large Golden Retriever napping at her feet. "Well Goldie's missed you at least,"

"Is that right?" Joe smiled, showing perfect white teeth that seemed in contrast to the rest of his appearance, covered in dirt and grime from weeks of being on the road. "Are you sure he's the only one?"

Daisy averted his gaze and went back to her sewing, but she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't concentrate on anything for too long when Joe was around. He was never around long enough for her to get a mental hold on anything. Just when she would start getting attached and thinking maybe this time he's changed, and would finally make an honest woman of her, one of those bastard bikies would come by for him and he'd disappear again.

He came up behind her chair and she smelled motor oil mixed with his own manly scent. She missed him terribly but she'd be damned if she'd give him the satisfaction. Sure he'd set her up in this little house, even brought Goldie home one day (probably after his boys had their way with the poor creature's owner). He made sure all her needs were taken care of – just enough without totally committing.

She was always grateful for everything he gave her. When his gang ran though her town she was living with a mentally unstable man who beat the hell out of her on a regular basis. When Joe saw her at the bar, her face covered in blood and her clothes all but torn to shreds, he took it upon himself to "sort out" the man who did that to her. She didn't ask any questions, and was thankful she had someone that would look after her in the lawless Australian countryside.

She told herself she would get used to his frequent disappearing acts, the frantic phone calls from the road, cursing "the bronze" who were after him and his friends who were just "having a spot of fun". Maybe she was a fool for being in love with this man with his penchant for violence and always getting what he wanted. But he never once laid a hand on her in anger, that's why, even though he introduced himself by saying, "My dear, I'm called the Toecutter, and I'm here to rescue you," she could never call him that – because that was his "road" name – the one his partners in crime knew him as.

It wasn't until after the first night they had spent together that she had the courage to ask him his real name. At first he laughed her off and said Toecutter **was** his real name because that's how his people address him. "I'm not your people," she had answered shakily.

"You, and only you, may call me Joe," he whispered. And that's the moment she had fallen in love with him.

But that was – weeks? Months? Ago? Ever since the breakdown of society time and dates were secondary to just surviving. She always felt safe with Joe, even if his "family" unnerved her a bit, she trusted him when he swore no one would harm her again. Now here he was back from one of his jaunts from halfway across the continent, and as usual he didn't come empty handed. There was a sack full of brand new expensive shoes and clothing, perfume and jewelry. As usual Daisy thought better of asking where and how he acquired this. The less she knew about his nefarious doings the better off she was for her own peace of mind.

"I hope this is to your liking love," he said, emptying the sack onto the table, "I had Cundolini help with the selection, you know he's got an eye for that sort of thing,"

Daisy glanced over at the exquisitely crafted clothing and the huge gem stones on the jewelry and she put her needle and thread down and handed him the leather pants she was working on. "I've fixed your favorite leathers," she said, not turning around. If she turned around she would look into his crystal blue eyes and not be upset about the time he was gone. He did that to her every time.

"There's something in particular I've brought you that I'd rather like you to see," he said in her ear, as he reached in front of her to go through the jewelry. He pawed through emerald pendants, ruby ear-rings, gold chains until something caught his eye and he snatched it.

"Bubba reminded me what a cold unfeeling bastard I've been to you, love," he said, running his rough calloused hands on the back of her bare neck. "Turn around,"

Daisy's mind raced. With the thousands of dollars worth of jewels already splayed out on the table in front of her, what could he possibly be holding that...oh...no..it couldn't be? Despite herself she spun around.

He was smiling at her, not the same smile as when he smashed a bottle over an inn-keeper's head, this was different. This was a look that only she got to see. "I know you're cross with me," he started, "But this will be a reminder that I shall always return to you,"

She half expected him to get down on one knee – nothing seemed ridiculous anymore. He reached for her left hand and slid a chunky ring with a huge solitaire sapphire on her ring finger. Then he grinned proudly like a child who just won a spelling bee. "what do you think love?"

Daisy stared at the ring – it was a deep royal blue, flawless and reflected the sparse light in their small house. It was almost the exact same shade of blue as his eyes.

He continued, "If you want to stay cross with me I understand, but I saw this and thought you deserve something beautiful for putting up with a miscreant like myself."

She knew it wasn't easy for him to be emotional and she was cherishing every moment of it, especially since she could tell he was becoming a little uncomfortable. It was almost as if he would be happier smashing every dish in the house then letting someone know he can be a big softie. And then she smiled, a big toothy smile that made her feel like an idiot, and she _felt_ like an idiot and started laughing. It was all so ridiculous, the world around them was going to complete hell, he was the leader of one of the most feared and violent biker gangs that side of the Australian continent, half the bronze were out to take him down, and here was proposing to her with the most perfect ring ever made.

He looked confused, almost as if he felt she was laughing at him, rather than at the situation. Sensing this, she stood up and put his arms around her waist. "I don't believe it..." was all she could manage to say.

He was still confused, she could see it in his eyes, but out loud he said, "That's sorted then. I wish I could give you more, you deserve so much more..."

He kissed her and she felt herself leaning into the kiss and wasn't angry anymore. Finally Sensing his father was home, Goldie started barking from his spot under the table and Daisy and Joe broke their embrace to laugh and he walked over to wrestle on the floor with the dog.

Watching her man and their pet playing on the floor of the small house Daisy had a brief feeling of comfort and ease which she hadn't had in some time. Her moments with Joe were always fleeting, and when he left she never knew when or if he would come back to her. Looking at the huge ring sparkling on her hand was a sign that he would always be with her even if only in spirit. The mass of jewelry lying on the table she'd sell to one of his "Friends" in town with no questions asked.

He went to take a bath and she started cooking dinner, thinking to herself that it all seemed so normal, even though the world was anything but.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as she was finishing browning the chicken there was a loud banging on the door. Joe was still in the bath so Daisy went to answer it. She pulled the long flick knife she had hidden in her combat boots and held it behind her back while she opened the door with her free hand. It was Bubba Zanetti, Joe's "second in command". He never seemed to crack a smile and only spoke when it was absolutely necessary, as if he pained him to spare words. He nodded at daisy and glared at the dog who was barking uncontrollably at the tall bleached blonde. It made Daisy wonder what Goldie had seen Bubba do to make him react like that, but again, better to not know.

"Jo...uh...Toecutter's in the shower," she said pleasantly, sheathing the knife in a slot on the side of her boot, "we're just about to sit down to eat as well if you'd like to join us," She always felt just a little off kilter around Bubba, even though he was always very polite to her – he had a psychotic stare that reminded her of the man Joe rescued her from. Bubba treated her with the same respect and admiration he gave his commander, it was something Joe had instilled in his "family' from day one.

"I would like that," Bubba answered, then turned to the dog who was still barking, "Do you mind?"

Daisy took Goldie and put him outside in the fenced in yard. They had a lot of property – and Joe kept saying he was going to build onto the small house but he was never there long enough to actually do any work.

Bubba sat down at the table and went through the jewels that were still sprawled out, "I see you're wearing the ring," he said, "Toecutter was very adamant you have it."

There was almost a spark of emotion in his monotone but Daisy couldn't be sure. She looked down at the multi-faceted ring and smiled, and turned back to the stove to finish her cooking.

Joe came out and was wearing the leather pants Daisy had just mended and a plain button down white shirt. His hair was its usual salt and pepper tosseled mess on his head and he had black eyeliner around one eye. He almost looked like a pirate. "Ah Bubba!" he said, seeing his right hand man. "You've got news, have you?"

Bubba nodded but his gaze went towards the big plate of chicken and rice Daisy was placing in the center of the table. She never questioned how Joe was able to bring her fresh food every time he came home, and they stored meats in a huge freezer powered by a generator. From the outside it was a great little set up – but Daisy knew it was only a matter of time before society completely fell apart and they'd have to flee.

Here were two of the area's most wanted criminals, sat down to a home cooked meal and joking about their latest "adventure". It seemed one of Toecutter's higher ranking soldiers, "The Night Rider" had stolen an MFP Pursuit Special car and the Bronze put out an APB for him.

All the joy and complacency left Daisy's face as she knew what was coming next. She was never very good at hiding her emotions from Joe, and without even looking at her he could tell what she was thinking. Underneath the table he put his hand on her knee, patting it protectively..

"Ah, Bubba," he started, taking a forkful of food into his mouth with his other hand, "I have the utmost faith in the Night Rider's abilities to elude the Bronze,"

"They seem quite upset about the theft of their auto," Bubba explained.

"Well, good on him for getting out of their grubby little hands, he'll drive the hell out of that Shopping trolley then ditch it somewhere when he's bored of it. You know how he's like."

Bubba nodded, realizing it would be fruitless to try to persuade his leader to go after his brother at this moment.

Daisy offered him what she hoped he saw as a sympathetic smile. She didn't want Joe's gang to resent her or say that he's gone "soft" because of her. She's never held him back when he felt it was time to go and she wasn't about to hold him back now, even if her heart would be breaking – again.

They finished their meal in relative silence. Daisy cleared the dishes and brought the leftover food out to the dog in the yard. She could barely make out with Joe and Bubba were saying inside, she knew they didn't believe in small talk. Bubba was most likely trying to get Joe to go after Night Rider, painting it as another adventure that must have the captain at the helm. She thought she could be strong, that she would be able to deal with him coming and going as he pleased, but she didn't have to **like** it and she was heartbroken every time.

She forced the idea out of her head, he was still in the house -the bikes were still outside. The dog was happily eating the over cooked chicken and burned bread. Just as Daisy was watching the content animal licking the bottom of it's bowl – she heard the sound of a bike engine revving.

Her heart racing, she ran inside the house, Joe was sitting alone at the table, his face in deep concentration as he rolled a cigarette. She leaned against a wall to steady herself. She didn't know how much of this her nerves could take.

"I'm still here love," Joe said steadily, squeezing the ends of his roll "As long as there's no news from Bubba I shall still stay with you, but if anything were to happen to the Night Rider, you understand of course,"

She felt a mixture of relief and dread. The Night Rider was the most unpredictable, dangerous and unstable of all his crew. He had just escaped police custody – while he was being taken to the halls of justice, he choked the Pursuit Special's driver with the chains on his handcuffs - kicked his lifeless body out of the moving vehicle and shot the other officer with his own gun. All while still in handcuffs! he rode to his girlfriend Lucy's squat and picked her up. No one knew where they were headed - thankfully they didn't know about Joe's place or they'd be sure to turn up. It was only a matter of time before the phone rang and Joe was putting on his helmet and getting on his Kawasaki.

Night was falling and the wild animals of the four legged variety would be out soon. Daisy brought the dog inside where he promptly went under the table and fell asleep.

It felt good to have Joe home -even if it was probably just for one night. Night time was the worst – even though he swore to her the house was protected because no one was foolish enough to mess with him – she could never feel totally at ease. With him physically there she felt like nothing could harm her.

He finished rolling a handful of cigarettes, and motioned for her to come over to sit on his lap. "you're trembling," he noticed, as he ran his hands over her bare back and shoulders.

"It's getting a little cold..." she lied. Even now after all this time, just the very touch of his fingertips gave her goosebumps. In her thin tank top and cargo shorts, it was quite evident the effect he had on her.

He took her small hand in his big calloused palm and ran his finger along the sapphire ring, "You're safe love, Toecutter will keep you safe,"

Daisy chalked it up to Bubba's visit why Joe was calling himself his road name. Sometimes he did that to mentally preparing himself for what he called "the hunt"

"You have no reason to be frightened," he whispered in her ear, the stubble on his chin grazing her cheek. "Do I not always come back to you?"

She closed her eyes while her skin tingled under his breath. "There will be one time when..."

He started kissing her cheek, "Ssshhhh..." He was doing it again, trying to distract her from the reality of their crazy situation, and it was working. "Let's go into the bedroom, shall we? I don't want to disturb our furry little friend here,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a little bit of Daisy's "backstory" and the reason she's so suited to Toecutter.**

* * *

Toecutter had fallen fast asleep after "taking care" of his lady. He was a bit rougher with her than normally, but she chalked it up to his long absence. If she had entertained any thoughts of his infidelity , his almost insatiable appetite was a clear sign of the contrary. She watched him sleep, his breathing was deep but steady.

It reminded her of the first night they had spent together, when Joe rescued her from that awful bastard she was riding with.

Robinson was upstairs, resting– so much for no rest for the wicked. She had crawled out of his bed and down to the bar to drink herself into a stupor and wipe away the memory of another horrible experience with him. She didn't even care that her clothes were ripped, or that her hair was caked with blood from when he smacked her around and pushed her into the wall when she dared refuse him. She had no one else in the world that would look after her, and deep down she thought she had done something that displeased him and deserved the beating.

The bartender handed her a bottle of her favorite, Southern Comfort. He had heard some of the knock down drag out fights she would have with her man in the middle of the night. One time his wife tried to intervene, tried to get daisy to leave him, but daisy assured the woman everything was alright, with a big fake smile and a glaring black eye.

It was at the point where Daisy had settled into a destructive routine. Whenever Robinson was "done" with her, she went down to the bar and drank herself into oblivion. Sometimes managing to crawl back upstairs, sometimes passing out in that same booth she was in now. Then she would catch hell for leaving him and the cycle would be repeated.

There was a loud rumbling of motorcycles outside. The girls started whispering that "Toecutter's gang" were here. A few of them started fussing over their makeup – running to the ladies room to primp for the new arrivals. Daisy was slowly making her way through the bottle, starting to feel it's numbing effects.

A group of dirty, loud men rolled into the bar, military style. They were lead by a tall barrel chested man with an unruly mop of brown hair with a bleached streak down the front. He had black eyeliner around one of his big blue eyes, and his right eyebrow was shaved. All eyes were drawn to him and the room fell silent. Flanking him were a tall, slender man with bleached blonde hair and piercing green eyes that scanned the room, as if he could sense who would give them trouble. On the leader's other side was a wiry , younger man with curly brown hair and huge brown eyes that seemed to dart all over – he was clearly wired on something.

Daisy regarded the whole group briefly and silently hoped they would just leave her alone and go for one of the other girls who were already throwing themselves at them. The men walked around the room picking out women, but the leader, Daisy figured out he was the "Toecutter", took a stool at the bar and turned his body to face _her_.

He was staring, but there was nothing malicious in his gaze, there was a look Daisy had not seen in a man's face for quite some time – _compassion._ Daisy turned to avoid his gaze but she could feel him staring, watching. Wondering. She realized she must look a mess with her ripped dress and scratched face, maybe he was wondering what she had done to deserve her fate. Was he already judging her?

She took a furtive glance over her shoulder and saw he had gotten up and was walking over to her. At his full height of 6'2, he strode full of bravado over to her booth.

She didn't even look up at him, she just picked up the bottle and took a huge swig from it before slamming it back down at the table. She half thought if she ignored him he would go away, but part of her didn't _want_ him to leave.

Well, she didn't smash the bottle over his head so Toecutter took that to be a sign of welcome and he sat down across from her. She could feel the eyes of all his friends watching, probably waiting for him to grope her breasts or grab her by the back of he head and drag her to a room upstairs. But instead he just reached forward, grabbed her hands and whispered, "Tell me who did this to you?"

She shook her head and began to sob quietly. That one kind, simple gesture broke her resolve. She wasn't used to anyone – any man caring.

He said in a very soft voice so that only she could hear, "My dear, I'm called the Toecutter, and I'm here to rescue you, now please tell me who did this to you, I'll sort the bastard out,"

Again she shook her head. She was overcome by emotion she had been holding back for so long and was unable to speak. Toecutter snapped his fingers and his right hand man Bubba Zanetti, the bleached blonde, instantly appeared at his side. Toecutter motioned to the weeping woman across from him.

"She's Robinson's old lady," He answered.

Toecutter excused himself and turned to go upstairs but Daisy reached over and put her hand on his arm. "I'll just be a moment love," He said, seeing the concerned look on her face, "Back in a jiffy."

She shook her head and stood up to whisper in his ear, "He's already dead," Then she slumped back in a corner of the booth, her eyes glassy, but a slight smirk on her lips, "I should know..." she continued, not looking at him, but that was all she said.

Toecutter sat down next to her on her side of the booth and put his arms around her, wating for her to start sobbing again. she didn't. The smirk turned into a grin, then into a smile and she said "Bastard had it coming to him,"


	4. Chapter 4

*Enter Johnny the Boy*

*Edited 9/24/2016* Sorry I wasn't able to come up with a Proper ending for this chapter earlier...**

Just when Daisy closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep herself, their dog started barking up a storm from the next room. "wild dingo passing the house," she thought, so blissfully close to real, restful sleep for the first time since Toecutter had left She dreaded the idea of actually having to get out of bed to see what the dog was barking at. She called out to the dog to quiet him but his barking got more insistent and fearful. Someone – or something – was outside the house.

"Fuck..." Daisy muttered. She thought of waking Toecutter but then saw how peaceful he seemed and decided to get up herself. She grabbed the first item of clothing handy – his blousy off white shirt - when did he get this huge gash in the sleeve – she thought to herself as she pulled it over her head. She felt around on the floor for her shoes – the dog's barking got louder and the poor thing sounded absolutely terrified.

She walked into the kitchen in the front of the house – the few streetlights and moonlight cast an eerie glow on her surroundings. Goldie was at the foot of the front door standing rigid, his barking had turned into a howl of terror and was echoed by the other animals on the street. She heard a low voice on the other side of the door – maybe one of the neighbors complaining about the noise? She reached down and re-assured her dog but he was shivering with fright. How the hell could Joe sleep through all this? She thought. She saw the big meat cleaver she had used to cut the chicken earlier- it was washed and gleaming on the counter. She snatched it and crouched on the ground under the front door's window, out of sight.

The voice outside got louder as it got closer but it was still unintelligible. The poor dog was now whimpering in a corner, away from the door. Daisy wasn't afraid though – there was very little that could frighten her. Joe had taught her how to take care of herself for those long stretches he wasn't around - she just didn't think she'd actually have to use any of that knowledge with him in the house!

'TOECUTTER!" a high pitched man's voice called from outside, followed by the sound of one of their metal garbage cans being knocked over, "TOECUTTER I NEED YOU!"

Daisy did everything in her power to stop from laughing. She put the cleaver back on the dish-rack and flicked the light on. Then she opened the door, "You damn fool!" She called to Johnny the Boy, who was obviously high again. It was such a shame, he was an extremely attractive young man with a sharp intellect. Joe was grooming him to be his second in command should anything happen to his lieutenants Bubba Zanetti and the Night Rider.

"Where is the Toecutter!" Johnny demanded, standing about 20 feet away from the house, "I need the Toecutter!" He was swaying back and forth on the spot and was holding Joe's machete in his hand.

"he's asleep," Daisy answered, shaking her head, "Just like everyone else here was a few minutes ago. Why don't you go crash out on the beach and come back in the morning?"

She wasn't going to have him in her house,not after the stories she heard about him. She wanted to help but knew it was best to keep him at a distance. She wasn't worried about her own safety, it was his life that would be in danger if he laid even a pinky finger on her . The dog started barking madly again and daisy turned her back to soothe him. In a flash Johnny the Boy was inside the house and holding the machete over her head, "I said, I need...Toecutter!"

Daisy ducked out of the way as he brought the machete down – in his intoxicated state his aim was way off and his reflexes were slow, but as she ducked Daisy bumped her shin on the huge table in the middle of the room and she fell on the floor, the dog circling her protectively.

Johnny was now inches away from her and she saw his eyes were bloodshot and glassy.

The dog snarled at him, then began biting at his ankles. Confused, Johnny was thrown off balance and fell, losing his grip on the machete which landed only inches away from where Daisy was on the floor. She crawled over to the knife and grasped it. Johnny's eyes widened to huge saucers and his mouth hung open.

"I'm SORRY" He cried out, "I'm SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT TO...HE FORCED ME!"

Daisy leaned on the huge table for support and stood up shakily, resting one hand on the table – the other hand clutching her man's knife.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, staring at the tweaked out kid.

"The Toecutter – he forced me to..." before he could say any more he started sobbing. "And it wasn't just me – it was Mudguts and Cundolini too..."

The dog stopped his halfhearted attack on the boy and began licking his face, perhaps sensing his anguish. Daisy called the dog off and ordered him to go to his bed. She still couldn't believe Joe was sleeping through all this. Daisy wasn't sure if this was just drug induced babbling or there was something Johnny was trying to tell her. She put he machete on the table, out of reach of both of them, and leaned over where Johnny was balled up on the floor. She held out her hand to help him up, he looked at it confused for a second, then realized what she was doing and took her hand as he raised himself up from the floor.

"Now, do you mind telling me what the hell you're going on about?" Daisy asked, watching Johnny futilely trying to get himself together.

"Listen Daisy, I'm sorry I blundered in here..I..I _forgot_ you were here...I'm sorry,"

" _Why_ did you come here Johnny?" she asked, her voice steady now that she knew she had an advantage over him. Without the machete he was a defenseless little boy.

"I needed to see the Toecutter. We have unfinished business...he and I..we.."

What was it he had so much trouble saying? It was as if he felt she should know, but maybe it was something that would hurt her.

"Johnny if there's something you need to tell me about Toecutter I'd really like to hear it," She hoped her tone was soft and pleasant but she was really slowly losing her patience, and there was that familiar sense of dread but for a different reason.

He looked away from her, "We...we've had it off..."

Daisy wasn't sure she heard him correctly, his words were muffled. She put her hand on his cheek and spun him to face her, "sorry?"

"We...oh don't make me say it Daisy..."

"I fucked him," Toecutter's voice came booming from the hallway.

Johnny collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor. For a second, Daisy felt like she was going to join him, but she just stared at Joe...no..Toecutter -wearing only his leather pants and a sorrowful expression.

"He raped me!" Johnny cried from the floor.

"Shut it!" Toecutter said through gritted teeth.

Daisy turned from Toecutter (She couldn't call him Joe now), to the sobbing broken man on the floor, then back to Toecutter, who averted her gaze.

She didn't doubt it – not for a second did she think that stoned little man-child was lying.

"Were there others?" She asked Toecutter steadily, evenly.

"Does it matter?" He answered coldly.

Daisy watched his face for any trace of emotion, of remorse, of pity for what he had done to this man – but there was none. All she saw was embarrassment. He was embarrassed that she found out.

Toecutter calmly walked past Johnny and over to the huge table where his home-made cigarettes were lying. He sat in a chair and lit one, watching Johnny who was rocking back and forth on the floor and sobbing. He looked over at his woman, she was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed, he couldn't tell if she was holding In anger or was on the verge of tears. He took a drag on the cigarette before stubbing it out and turning to johnny, "You're going to have to leave now Johnny,"

Johnny stopped his sobbing and looked up, "Yes, I should go," He awkwardly picked himself off the floor, and with his head down walked out of the house.

"That was easy," Daisy thought, then again, who knows what type of abuse the man had gone through to make him jump through hoops like that.

With only the two of them in the house now Toecutter let down his guard, His face fell and he regarded Daisy with watery blue eyes.

"Things...happen when we're on the road, love..." he started, re-lighting the cigarette he had just stubbed out, "It gets lonely and sometimes...this is who I am right? I'm not a good man – except to you, have I not proven that?"

"You've rooted your fucking mates," Daisy spat, unable to keep her voice steady any longer. "You...that poor stupid kid..."

So many thoughts were racing through Daisy's mind – Toecutter abusing that poor helpless kid, and were there others as he said? How many? Were they all men? Were there other women as well? She shook her head, no, he wouldn't have been so aggressive with her if there had been, or...

She looked over at the machete on the table, almost instinctively she went to grab it but Toecutter was quicker and snatched it out of her reach. "While you would have every right to...you know you really don't want to hurt me, do you love?"

He knew what she had done to the last man who wronged her, saw Robinson's body himself – laying in the bathtub of that hotel with the digital alarm clock Daisy had hurled in there. She didn't realize electrocution would happen so quickly, she wanted him to suffer longer. She remembered how she felt absolutely no remorse, no guilt, only relief, and she knows Toecutter remembers that. It was one of the things he loved about her, something that connected them. The way they could both detach from the suffering they inflicted on those they felt deserved it.

Unlike the rest of his gang, Toecutter wasn't violent for the sake of being violent. He would never go out of his way to hurt anyone – but if anyone were to cross him he took his revenge to the nth degree. Only Bubba understood and shared his restraint, but the rest of them were just out of control because who was going to stop them? And Night Rider's latest stunt only proved how much they all thought they were invincible.

But this new information – that he would physically harm and fuck his mates just to show his dominance? To keep them in line? Suddenly she was curious, "WHY did you do it?" She asked, banging her fist on the wall she was still steadying herself on, "I know he can be a bit of a creep sometimes but honestly why..?"

"i told you love, I was lonely. I was miles from home, had no idea when I'd be back to you, and he was there, willing to do anything to get us to like him..." he turned his face away from her, "Don't question me,"

Daisy felt her face flush with anger, but said nothing, she just stared angrily at the back of his head and thought about what she should do next...

Lost in her own thoughts, she vaguely saw him spin around slowly, a gleam in his eye, "Tell me the truth..." he smiled, running his tongue along his bottom lip, "the thought is rather exciting to you, isn't it?"

He stood up and slowly made his way over to her, "It's the display of power that's turning you on, isn't it?"

She turned to avoid his gaze. His face was only inches away from hers, his breath falling against her cheek as he spoke. "That's why you're so cross with me, you don't want to admit it,"

"it..it's _disgusting"_ Daisy whispered, "How could you?"

Toecuttter snorted, "This coming from a woman who watched her old man frying in the bath tub, eh? At least Johnny is still walking around.."

She raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed it mid – air and squeezed her wrist. "Like I said, you don't really want to hurt me," He stared into her eyes, almost defying her. She met his stare and furrowed her eyebrows in anger. Laughing, he released his grasp and her hand fell to her side.

"I don't like being this way with you, love, but I told you not to question me, as I have never questioned you, understand? Now come with me to bed, I want to enjoy every minute I have with you,"

And just as instantly the tension between them grew, it dissipated. Daisy didn't have the will to fight with him. She knew he was right – just as she knew she was the one person with whom he would never be overtaken by his own anger – he was the one man that she could do no harm to, no matter how much he riled her up. She followed him into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 4 12

Time to Ride

Daisy was vaguely aware of the sound of angry male voices. She was sure she was still asleep, but the voices got louder and more incensed sounding. She felt something thrown at the bed, then heard Toecutter's voice, "Get up love, we're going to Clunes to meet Night Rider,"

Still groggy, Daisy sat up and looked around, Toecutter was standing at the foot of her bed with Bubba Zanetti at his side, and he looked even grimmer than normally. "what's..." she mumbled, "Clunes?"

"He'll be coming in on the train," Bubba told her in his usual monotone.

She saw there was a pink helmet at the foot of the bed. Toecutter motioned to it, "That's yours, love. Get yourself sorted and we'll be waiting for you outside,"

"I'm going with you?" She asked with a mixture of excitement and incredulity.

Her man stopped as he was about to walk out the door and turned to her, "Yes, this may be our last ride,"

Daisy grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around herself as she ran to the big cardboard box she was using as a makeshift closet. She began pulling out clothes – shoes - jackets – things she would need for a long journey – then realized she had no way of carrying it all – so she stuffed a few things into a frame-pack and tossed on comfortable clothes – and her favorite combat boots with the hidden slit in the side for her knife.

She went into the main room and saw Toecutter and all of the main members of his crew – of course Bubba, Johnny the Boy, Cundalini, Mudguts and Starbuck. Except for Johnny they all smiled and nodded at her – apparently they didn't seem to mind that she was going with them.

"Goldie's staying with the family next door," Toecutter told her – following her gaze to where his bed used to be, "He'll be fine,"

The soldiers filed out of their house, leaving the couple alone. Toecutter put his arms around his woman's trim waist, "This may be one of the hardest things I'll have to face," he admitted, "I don't think I can do it alone,"

"But Night Rider – he's ok, right? Just maybe banged up a bit?" Daisy searched his face, then saw the answer in his eyes. There was a shadow over them as if he was on the verge of tears. She turned away. "I'm sorry...so so..sorry..."

He hugged her tighter and rested his head on her shoulder. She inhaled the scent of his leather jacket, cigarettes and his own smell. She didn't want to let go. They stood like that for a few minutes before they heard the sound of the bikes revving outside – time to go.

Reluctantly, he pulled away. She took a tissue from her jacket pocket to dab his eyes but he turned away and mumbled, "It's all right..let's go.


End file.
